wayside_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Mac
Mac (known as Nancy prior to "Nancy") is a character in the Wayside School books. He does not appear in the cartoon. He is one of the many students in Mrs. Jewls's class. Appearance Mac is a boy with big hands and big feet. He owns at least one pair of socks that is red with gold lightning bolts on it, but since Mac worries about his socks not matching ("Homework"), it is implied he owns other socks. He wears shoes with laces. ("Never Laugh at a Shoelace") Like most of the characters in the ''Wayside School'' books, little about his appearance are described. Personality As Nancy, he was very quiet and shy. He rarely talks in the books, only having two appearances before his eponymous chapter, which is the twenty-eighth chapter in the book. He hated his name, thinking it was a girl's name, and was embarassed because of it. At this point, Mac must've been very worrisome, as he fears his best friend Nancy, who was named Mac at the time, would make fun of him if she were to find out his name. However, since both were embarassed by their names, they were able to trade. Now, Mac is a very excitable and occasionally interruptive student. It's described that show-and-tell is Mac's favorite subject ("Never Laugh at a Shoelace") and frequently, he interrupts other classes to tell stories that are only loosely related to the topic. ("Homework," "The Lost Ear") Mac is seen much more at this point, and much more about his personality can be understood. He likes pleasing the rest of the class, and when other students start being mean to him in "Never Laugh at a Shoelace," he feels embarassed. Mac is glad to meet up with and talk to other students in class, and while he is only seen with a few close friends, he is able to spark a conversation with just about any other student if given the chance. Upon trading names, Mac excitedly walked back up to Mrs. Jewls's class and happily introduced himself to his classmates. Mac loves to talk about oftentimes trivial things, though he may be oblivious to some degree that what he's saying is unnecessary, since he finds it unfair when Mrs. Jewls leaves most of the assignments he interrupted as homework. Relationships Nancy shake hands. ("Nancy," 2019)]]While oftentimes talkative and extroverted, Mac's only known close friend is a girl from the twenty-third floor named Nancy, as first seen in "Nancy." In that chapter, Mac, who was known at Nancy at the time, is shown to be very shy with Nancy, known at Mac at the time, being his only friend. The two were too embarrassed by their names to tell each other, and were both worried the other would find their name ridiculous (giving that their names didn't fit their genders). Upon finding out each others' names, they decide to trade, though even then they still don't refer to each other by name, mostly out of habit. In "Homework," it is revealed Nancy is Mac's girlfriend. Mrs. Jewls While Mrs. Jewls likes all the students in her class, she does occasionally show some frustration towards Mac due to his interruptive nature that often causes him to tell long stories in the middle of class. In "Homework," Mrs. Jewls is hesitant to pick Mac when he raises his hand, and in "The Lost Ear," she shows the same hesitation, and tries to get his story over with as soon as possible. However, Mrs. Jewls does still like Mac, as in "Something Different About Mrs. Jewls," she thanks him and considers him "very considerate" for not saying she looks fat. Appearances For a list of every chapter Mac is seen in, see here. Trivia *He is not in the cartoon, alongside Allison, Benjamin, Calvin, D.J., Dameon, Deedee, Jason, Joy, Kathy, Paul, Ron, Terrence, and Sue. *While he changes his name in "Nancy," he is still referred to as Nancy in "Science, Geography, Etc." However, since the assignments Mrs. Jewls is grading are from all across the semester, it's possible that some of them are from before Mac changed his name. *Mac, Maurecia, and Jason are the only students who have had different designs from the same illustrator. Gallery See a gallery for Mac here. Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Students Category:Males Category:Mrs. Jewls's class Category:Introduced in Sideways Stories from Wayside School Category:Alive characters Category:Book-exclusive content